1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to network game technology implemented by means of a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are known conventional games wherein a single game space is constructed in the game device of two game-players connected by means of a network (Internet or e-mail network), in such a manner that the game-players can play a competitive game, or the like, in that game space, without feeling any sense of distance, in other words, in spite of being situated in mutually remote locations. Moreover, there also exist Internet sites capable of transmitting simple games, and so-called i mode games, wherein games can be played by accessing these game sites from mobile telephones.
In the first type of game, in practice, a game played between adjacent game-players is simply expanded to remote locations. Moreover, in the second type of game, although there is bi-directional communication between game-players and the site, the game result is not provided with any further applicability or use, and the game development always finishes at the end of a game.